Whip cream and chocolate sauce
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Rick Castle discovers he has feelings for Lanie Parish and moves on them. I totally forgot I wrote this. I was shuffling through an old folder and found the last chapters that I hand wrote. So I'll be typing those up this weekend and posting the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Castle looked at his watch. He was getting nervous. He had paid out the ass for a weekend in the Rockies. She was late. If Captain Montgomery couldn't make his end of the bargain work he could miss his opportunity to make things work. He hoped they didn't catch a murder. Its New York of course there was a murder.

"Castle!" Lanie came up behind him carrying two bags. "If Beckett calls you haven't seen me."

"Lanie are you playing hookie?" Castle smiled taking the bags from her.

"Look I haven't had a vacation in two years. I'm not missing this." She smiled up at him.

"How did you escape?" He asked carrying her bags to the attendant.

"I hid out with my cousin in Jersey and shut my phone off. When I got in the cab this morning Beckett started blowing up my phone. I told that girl before I do have a life. My vacation started at five o' clock yesterday." Her phone rang. "Beckett." Lanie rolled her eyes. She hit ignore. Castle's phone rang a minute later. "You haven't seen me."

"Castle." He winked at her.

"I know she's there." Beckett seethed.

"Who?" He said sweetly.

"You know who, Castle. Put Lanie on the phone."

"I haven't seen her and I'm about to board the plane." He said smiling at Lanie.

"You're leaving without us?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"I only have the plane and the cabin for the weekend. I need a vacation while Alexis and Mom are in California."

"I can't believe you Castle. You said this was a bonding weekend." He heard Esposito yell in the background.

"Beckett I've got to go, tell the guys we'll bond when I get back." He closed the phone with a smile. "I hope you like skiing."

He held his arm out to Lanie leading her through the terminal he waved at the security camera where he knew Captain Montgomery was watching from the security room.

"How can you afford a private plan?" Lanie asked sipping her champagne.

"I can't but the publishing house can. They own the cabin too. Here try this." Castle fed her some caviar with cream fresh on toast.

"Oh, that is good." She sipped more of her champagne.

"Stick with me kid. I know all the hot spots." He stared out of the window at the thick clouds that were building up in the skies. "I hate flying."

"I love it but I understand." She grabbed her purse. "O.k. I brought a game I guess we can play it now."

"Does this game involve hand cuffs?" Castle asked suggestively.

"Not for you." She passed him a piece of paper. "I played this game with my ex-boyfriend."

"Is that why he's your ex?" Castle quickly went over the list of questions.

"No, his sleeping with my best friend is." He caught the flash of pain. "O.k. fill it in and then we trade."

Castle was so intent on filling in the questionnaire he didn't notice when they landed. Lanie did. She smiled out of the window at the soft even landing. Her last vacation had been two years ago with Adam. It was then that she learned he was having an affair with Sarah.

"Lanie? You alright?" She gave Castle a soft smile.

"Just reminiscing." She took the hand he held out. "I'm counting on you to erase those memories."

"I can do that. Step into my home said the spider to the fly."

"Um huh, I know where you what to spin your web." She slapped his arm. He stopped her in the aisle.

"I told Beckett how I felt. She said she had feelings for Demming." Lanie looked shocked.

"When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." He took her hand again. "Looks like we both have something to get over."

Castle led her down the planes stairs. Lanie gasped at the view from the small airport. It was built near the mountains. The clouds were heavy with snow and hung low over them. It looked like a waterfall spilling over the sides. Trees with red, orange and yellow leaves spotted the landscape.

"Wait until you see the view from the cabin."

"Tell me about the cabin."

"It has four bedrooms, three bathes, a large kitchen, separate dining area, a fireplace in the living room and master. Ohh, and a hot tub on the deck that overlooks the lake."

"It sounds amazing." He helped her into the Humvee. "Castle you drive?"

"Since I was twelve." He closed the door. Lanie sat silently watching the passing scenery as Castle carefully navigated his way up the mountain. "I have a proposal for you."

"What?" Lanie asked still staring out of the window.

"Whatever happens this weekend happens." He didn't take his eyes off of the road.

"Castle I won't be your rebound girl."

"Hear me out. If you were here alone with anyone else you would be open to something more right?" Lanie thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Then let's be open to having a good time. Whatever happens, happens."

"What are you expecting to happen?"

"I expect to charm you into my bed or any surface you want." Lanie laughed out loud.

"This is an expensive way to get me into bed." She looked at him. He was smart, funny, and really handsome. Lanie would be lying if she said she had not thought about it and Beckett didn't want to give up Demming. She had said that much but Lanie didn't think she was serious. "So what happens in Colorado stays in Colorado?"

"Unless you don't want it to, I'm open to anything." It was dark when he pulled into the drive. He cut the engine and looked at her. "You are an intelligent, beautiful woman and you haven't tried to shoot me yet. I think we can have fun."

"Alright. Let's see what happens."

Castle gave Lanie the master suite and took the room next to hers. She carefully unpacked her clothes looking at each individual piece. She had not packed for romance but as always she had invested in nice lingerie. She was wearing her black and gold bustier with matching thong. It wasn't like they were going to hook up tonight besides she had just changed before she left for the airport. She decided to go as is and not appear too desperate. She quickly changed into her pink and purple snow suite.

"Wow." He stood at the bottom of the stairs. Castle looked her up and down. The snow suite was figure hugging and on Lanie it was hot. It wasn't like this was the first time he had noticed. Any man with a penis could be hypnotized by her enormous breast and smallest. Well they looked enormous to him. All the other women he dated had flat chests or implants. God he hoped they were real. He helped her on with her coat placing a kiss on her neck. "Nice."

Lanie shivered.

"I thought we could get in an hour of skiing and then come back for dinner."

"Sounds great." He led her to the car.

"Pink is your color." He whispered in her ear as she slid in. What the hell is wrong with Beckett? This man defiantly knew what he was doing. He nearly strutted in his all black ski suite.

"You really think you have a chance don't you?"

"Oh, Lanie, I've got more than a chance." He snickered.

"Humph."

They spent most of the afternoon skiing before walking around a nature trail so she could take pictures. Castle took her gloved hand as he led her from one spectacular area to the next.

When they stopped to pick pine cones he kissed her again. His kisses were soft and passionate but not at all demanding.

His large body engulfed hers. There wouldn't be any cold nights lying next to this man. He pressed her body against a tree and kissed her until she was breathless. Lanie leaned into him and let herself be carried away by the sweet sensations.

"Damn." She muttered when he broke the kiss. "Are you trying to recreate one your love scenes?"

"This man has skills." Castle whispered.

"Yes he does." She said taking shaky steps to the car. Once inside she took off her gloves and watched him run around to the driver's side. Castle grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. Lanie cleared her throat. "Well, I'm starving."

"For what?" He smiled that boyish grin that had always made her knees weak. "Whip cream, chocolate sauce or me?"

She laughed and swatted his arm. He had referred to her comment of preferring chocolate and whip cream bikini to caramel sauce.

"No really. Which do you want?" He leaned into her and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"I'll let you know." She tilted her head giving him complete access to her neck.

"You can have all three you know." He teased. Lanie was stunned silent at the thought of Castle licking chocolate and whip cream off of her body. "Have you ever noticed how freakishly long my tongue is?"

He stuck his tongue out for her to inspect.

"Castle…"

"Rick."

"What?"

"Everyone calls me Castle. I want you to call me Rick." She was surprised by his request. "I thought we could pick up dinner and make it something special tonight."

"Special how?"

"Like a dress and suit, a little wine, a little dancing, a little romance, and then see where that takes us." He kissed her hand.

"Sounds nice but I hope you're packing because I'm not." He frowned. "Condoms Castle… Rick."

"Oh, so it's a sure thing?" He rubbed her hand in his.

"Nothing is a sure thing. I just like to be prepared."

"There's a small store on the way back. We'll stop." Castle drove, faster than necessary, a few miles to pick up their dinner before heading to the general store. Castle looked over his shoulder several times as he got in the car.

"What's wrong."

"I think the old man disapproves of what I'm planning."

Lanie looked at the silvered headed man who was staring at them from the window.

"I think he was waiting for an invitation to join us." Castle laughed a little. He wanted to say something witty but if he were to be honest with himself all he wanted to do was let her see how smart he was. Sexually charged remarks were easy for him when he was speaking to Beckett but Lanie it had always seemed off. He wanted her to take him seriously. That's not to say he didn't want her because he did. Once he mentally stopped chasing Beckett his encounters with her best friend changed.

Alexis was the first to notice he never quite looked Lanie in the eye when he talked to her. She had compared it to the way she looked at her boy friend Owen when they went from being just friend's to something more (not too much more). Castle tried to blow it off but when she showed up unexpectedly at a play Martha was starring in he found himself tripping over his words.

He wanted her near so he invited her to the after party. When a drunken actor tried hitting on her Castle was able to play hero. Well, he stood between Lanie and the man until security came. He spent the rest of the after party by her side and she let him take her home.

"Hey, are you alright?" She touched his arm. "Where were you?"

"Do you remember that play? The one you came to with the gang." She nodded. "I think that's when I realized…I realized I wanted you to be more than just my friend."

"Cas…Rick, you were still head over hills in love with Beckett." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, even Alexis noticed it but I kept blowing it off." Castle looked ahead of him. Lanie wondered if he had forgotten she was even there. "I did what I always do. I went hit on Beckett because that is what people expected me to do. Do you know I have never asked either of my wives to marry me? Gina and Meredith proposed to me."

"Are you serious?"

"Gina launched my writing career we are a great team. She suggested we could make a better one if we were married. Meredith was pregnant with Alexis."

"It's alright. You don't need to justify wanting to sleep with me."

"I'm not trying to justify anything. What man wouldn't want to sleep with you? I'm just saying I realized I was attracted to you long before I knew it."

"O.k. alright I'm flattered, now will you feed me before I starve."

"Fine but you have to change first."

"Into that burgundy dress you liked so much?"

"The one that shows off the girls?" She nodded. "Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie walked down the stair case into the living room with open fire place. The burgundy dress fit every curve perfectly. Castle let out a whistle.

"I was thinking." She took his hand and followed him to the dining room. "You set this whole weekend up didn't you?"

"How'd you figure it out?" He knew denying it was a waste of time.

"There was an entire crew waiting to take over for us and everyone gets the call to a crime scene except me. Rick?" She arches an eye brow. "They call me first."

"Got me." He took her hand across the table. "I wanted this weekend. I needed to show you how I felt."

"Well so far you're doing a great job of it." Castle had set the table with her favorite fruits, vegetables, a roasted chicken, and a large bottle of wine.

"Wow, you really went all out." He smiled at her. "No strawberries?"

"Ha, I happen to know you are allergic to strawberries Dr. Parish."

"How did you know?" She watched as he loaded her plate.

"Amy Wong brings the fruit tray to all the potlucks and you avoid it like the plague."

"That's it?"

"No, there are other things but the kicker came when I offered you a strawberry smoothie and you said you were allergic to them." He grinned at her.

"And here I thought Beckett was rubbing off on you."

"Eat woman." He attacked his food with vigor. Lanie ate at a slower pace. It had been quite a few hours since she had eaten and her stomach was protesting.

"Did I tell you how incredible you look this evening?" Castle ran an appreciative eye down her lean body admiring the burgundy dress with fold over pleats and plunging neckline. He loved the view. "What kind of underwear do you wear with a dress like that?"

"You don't. Eyes up top Castle." He smiled smugly, his blue eyes shining.

"This was gifted to me by his honor himself." He opened the wine and handed her a glass.

"Wow this is great."

"I'm glad you like it." They made small talk while they ate, happy everything was flowing naturally. Castle finally pushed his plate away.

"Do you want to go sit by the fire?"

"That sounds nice."

Lanie followed Castle into the living room. This is a man's world played in the back ground. Castle sat at the end of the couch and pulled her into his arms. Lanie snuggled against his chest. They sat in a companionable silence.

"You feel so good." He whispered as he stroked her back.

"Umm," She closed her eyes. She was suddenly very tired. "Not that I'm not interested but I should go to sleep."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"I forgot about the great escape. Come on let's get you to bed."

She followed him up to her room. Castle sat her down on the bed and removed her shoes, massaging each foot as he did. She took his face in her hands. Their kiss was like the others; soft and full of passion.

"You should sleep." He said as he pulled away.

Whether it was the alcohol or his puppy dog eyes staring down at her Lanie would never know but she pulled him back to her. Slowly she took his face in her hands and kissed him again. This time Castle didn't hesitate in returning the passionate embrace.

Her lips parted allowing his tongue to stroke hers in an erotic dance that left her panting for more. He never broke contact when he peeled her red dress off of her. His hands followed its' the path down her body.

"Real." He giggled against her mouth as his hands caressed her breasts. They felt as good as he thought they would. True to her word she only wore a pair of lace panties under the dress.

He slid them down her legs caressing her as he did. His mouth latched onto her breast. Sucking and licking her taunt nipples.

"Castle…" Her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Rick."

"Mon dieu !" She cried when he bit down on her. His head popped up, his eyes wide.

"Ohh, French? What will you say if I do this?" His hand slides down her smooth stomach to caresses her mound. Lanie shouts and arches to meet his hand. He slips a long finger into her wetness. "Do you want this? Tell me."

"Make love to me Rick!" She bucked wildly under him as his thumb circled her clit. He held her tight against him rocked her through her first intense orgasm. There would be no rushing their love making, just simple deliberate caresses and passionate moans.

"Tell me in French." He demanded his voice rough with want.

"Pour me faire l'amour" He jumped from the bed and began removing his clothes.

"You have no idea how sexy that is." She watched as he fell trying to remove his pants. "Say something else."

"Je amour le odeur de ton corps" She said as she crawled to him.

"What does that mean?" He was still struggling with his clothing.

"I love the smell of your body." She took his hands in hers and pulled him back to the bed.

"Really?" She nodded slipping his boxers to the floor. His erection sprang out nearly touching her face.

"Est-ce que je peux tu toucher maintenant?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, whatever you asked yes."

Lanie looked up at his erection. His dark spiky hairs inched up his penis. She smiled and wondered if Mr. Metro sexually had ever had a trim down there. Smiling she wrapped her tongue around him and slowly stroked him until his dick was slick.

Rick placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. The sensual warmth of her mouth on him shook him to the core. He had spent many nights imagining how it would feel. He wasn't even close. Hot, tight, and amazing were the only words that came to mind. He closed his eyes when she pulled him deep in her throat.

"Lanie." He moaned and tried to pull away. "I'm gonna come."

She ignored his pleas and increased her pace. Castle gripped her hair and began moving his hips in time with her mouth. He almost lost his mind when she began sucking her finger with his dick. The feeling was indescribable.

She took her hands and kneaded his ass, relaxing his tense muscles. Slowly, she slipped a finger inside him looking for any sign that he didn't want this. Castle moaned as he slammed into her. She timed her thrust with his. She gladly took all of him in her mouth.

"Lanie baby you're gonna make me come."Her only response was to hum sending erotic vibrations through him. Castle couldn't hold on any longer. He came with a grunt in her mouth gasping for much needed air. She held his twitching hips, swallowing as much of him as she could.

She released her grip on his hips and helped him lay his shaking body down.

"Jesus Lanie." He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't hold his weight.

"Take a load off Rick." She laid her hand against his chest. "We've got all weekend."

"I don't think I will survive." He laughed.

Lanie woke to an empty bed. Looking around she saw Castle standing at the giant window in his pajama pants.

"It's snowing." He half turned to her. "Have you ever made love in the snow?"

Lanie shook her head. He smiled and held out his hand to her. Without any embarrassment she walked over to him.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her slowly. There was no rush to their love making, just simple deliberate caresses and passionate moans when he slid into her.

Lanie woke very early the next morning with Castle wrapped around her and his hand slowly caressing her breast. She moaned.

"No regrets." It wasn't a question but a commanded in a voice that she had never heard Castle use before.

"No regrets."

"Good then can we do it again?" She laughed. "With whip cream and chocolate sauce?"

"We need a shower." Lanie muttered into her pillow.

"Why?" Castle licked the last of the whip cream from her thigh.

"Because I think I'm stuck to the sheets."

"How about being stuck to me?" He turned her over onto her back. He spread her legs and slid into her again. Lanie moaned in part from the delicious sensations he evoked and partially from the slight stinging pain. They had made love well into the morning.

This wouldn't have been a problem if Castle wasn't such a large man but he was and a girl needed time to recover. Like he had done so many times before Castle excited her to the point of bliss and the pain magically disappeared until she came down from her high.

"I need a break, Rick." She pushed him off of her. "A girl can only take so much of a good thing before something breaks. Stop smiling."

"Didn't I say I have skills?" He kissed her deeply.

"Don't make me smack you." Castle laughed as he gathered her into his arms. "Shouldn't you take that thing off?"

"What thing?"

"The condom." She looked at him.

"We ran out around five." He smiled again.

"Rick." She sat up.

"I know you're on the pill." He pointed to the case on the dresser.

"The pill isn't 100% and I'm not trying to birth any babies. Not yet at least. My mama would kill you if I showed up pregnant."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm her baby and I'm innocent of any and all things." She hit his chest. "If she asks me I was a virgin and you seduced me."

"With a body like that your mama isn't going to believe you were ever a virgin." He smacked her butt as crawled over him. She could have gotten off on the other side of the bed but Castle discovered she liked to tease him. His favorite treat had quickly become the feel of her breast on his chest. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"What?" She asked fawning innocence. "There's a wet spot over there."

She pointed to the other side of the bed and saw several wet spots. How many times had they made love without a condom?

Castle took advantage of her distraction and flipped her over again.

"See what happens when you wake the sleeping dragon?" She squealed.

Castle nearly giggled out loud. Lanie was lying with her head in his lap sleeping. He couldn't really blame her after all they spent the better part of the weekend in bed with only a few excursions into town. He would have liked to stay under the covers their entire time but she insisted on buying gifts for all their friends. She even talked him into buying his mother a rather expensive broach. Alexis got a new leather jacket that matched his. He surprised Lanie with a ruby and diamond ring to match a necklace she had worn to the office Christmas party. They decided he should treat Beckett and Demming to a romantic dinner and the guys could catch a court side game.

He used the planes phone to call Captain Montgomery.

"I hope your weekend went well." Castle could hear laughter in the back ground. "Beckett is fit to be tied."

"Hey she called it off besides I think she made the right decision." He played with a curl.

"Did she? Well get ready for a fire storm when you get back. There is a giant picture of you and Parish on the front page of the life and style section of the New York times."

"What?" Castle jumped up momentarily forgetting Lanie.

"Castle!"

"Sorry baby, sorry." He helped her up and held up on finger when she started to talk. "What does it say?"

"Is New York's most eligible Bachelor off the market? Hang on to your hearts ladies Richard Castle is returning from a romantic weekend with one beautiful Medical Examiner Lanie Parish. While Mr. Castle and Ms. Parish rarely left their mountain hideaway they were seen several times shopping. This reporter saw it ladies…Richard Castle purchased a rather expensive two, count them two carat ruby and diamond ring and presented it to Ms. Parish. Can you say off the market?" Montgomery laughed. "Whoo, man you do move fast and the pictures…"

"Pictures what pictures?" Castle clinched his fist and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the one of you pinning Lanie against the tree is a favorite of my wife's. She says you look so in love. But if you want the real juicy ones go to the website."

"What website? Oh yeah." Castle looked over at Lanie who sat in her chair staring at him. "I need to go." He slowly hung up the phone.

"What blew up in your face this time?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Lanie, you have no idea." He ran to the front of the plane and came back with a cord. "We are front page news sweet heart and I think your mama's going to slap me."

"Come on man make some sense." She moved closer to him as he pulled up the website. "Oh my goodness."

Lanie snatched the lap top away from him and began scrolling through the mountain of photos on the web page. She and Castle kissing outside the cabin, the two of them dancing in the snow, and them seating on the bed covered only in a sheet. Lanie scrolled down and read the article.

"Well, now you're in for it." She kissed his cheek. "My mama will in contact you about the wedding arrangements. I don't like white. Remember we'll need an open bar."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. There are half naked pictures of me on the internet but it's not your fault." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"What can we do but ride it out. If I say we're not engaged then people will think you're a weekend fling and that's not true. I care about you Lanie and if people think we're engaged let them."

"Oh, who could say no to a proposal like that?"

"Funny."

"Yes I am."

"Mama, I promise it's not what it looks like." Lanie sat back in the limo holding her phone up while she spoke to her mother and Castle listened.

"It looked like you were doing the dirty with writer man." She could hear her mother crossing her arms over her chest. "Your daddy and I raised you better than this Lanie Marie. What am I going to tell Brother Sims? He's been asking about you."

"Mama I have someone. We had no idea the cameras were there. You should be angry with the person who invaded our privacy and took the darn pictures."

"Watch your mouth girl." Harriet Parish was not happy with the latest developments in her daughter's life but Lanie was right she had always kept her life very private. She waited for a moment knowing she couldn't just let it go. "Well, while that is true you are fornicating with that man."

"Mama!"


End file.
